Tsubasa Otori
is one of the main protoganist's, a secret-agent of the WBBA and a member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane , Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo and, Madoka Amano in Beyblade: Metal masters. His tag-partner is Yu Tendo and his Beyblade is Earth Eagle 145WD. Appearance Tsubasa has long silver hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also stores his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. His launcher color is papillon similar to Hyoma's. Personality Tsubasa is very strange because, at first sight, he seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. For example, when helped Gingka beat a group of Bladers, when he assisted Gingka with catching fish and he also gave advice to Gingka about beyblading. But he has other goals, as well. After helping Gingka to defeat the gang of bladers, he showed Ginga his beypointer and stated: "I've got what I came for." Also, he pretended to sleep when Gingka asked him what his point was. To top things up, he even joined the Dark Nebula without stating why he wanted to join. However, it is shown later that he is actually a spy for the WBBA and that it was only a mission to inflitrate their headquarters to find out what they were really up to. Anime Metal Fusion Tsubasa makes his first appearance in episode 24 as a calm and collected blader. He traveled with Ginga and gave him various pieces of advice on beyblading, which Ginga was able to use in a small tournament in which the two were finalists. Doji takes an interest in Tsubasa and orders an investigation on him, meanwhile, Tsubasa has infiltrated the Dark Nebula. He convinces them to hire him and is sent on various missions against Ginga and his friends, who are shocked by Tsubasa's joining of Dark Nebula. However, it is later revealed that Tsubasa was actually working as a WBBA spy to find a way to destroy L-Drago. In episode 45, Tsubasa battles against Ryuga and is brutally beaten, being hospitalized along with Hikaru and Kyouya. Metal Masters Tsubasa is now 15 and joins Team Gan Gan Galaxy because Kyoya declines the offer after defeating Tsubasa. Tsubasa begins to experience a dark power surging within him but not quite sure what is happening to him. In episode 56 he battled Kyouya and began showing signs of heightened aggression and insanity, heavily indicated by the dark purple aura that surrounds his body. He seems to snap out of it when his bey begins to break. The same thing happens in episode 61 when he battles Chi-Yun Li but he collapses after he loses his match. Later in episode 73, while in a tag team battle with Yu, he battles Benkei and Damure. This time the dark energy completely engulfs him and Tsubasa loses complete control; attack everyone including his pet Eagle and Yuu. He ultimate wins the match but destorys the whole stadium and ends up being hospitalized. In Episode 75,the darkness takes shape as Tsubasa's doppleganger and taunts him. Later, Ryo connects that L-Drago's dark energy is corrupting Tsubasa; it had infected him during his battle with Ryuga during Battle Blader. Ryo was planning on taking Tsubasa off the team because of the desructive power of dark side. However, the Team fights for him particularly Yuu so Ryo decided to try and find a solution for Tsubasa's dark side. Yuu suggests finding Ryuga to help Tsubasa. At the end of episode 76, Tsubasa is watching Chi-Yun battle against George and triggers the dark energy again and he escapes from the hospital. In episode 77, he appears to be stalking Caesar and finally attacks him but Sophie and Wells gets in the way. Ryuuga then appears and knocks both beys out of the battle. Eventually, Ryuuga leaves with Tsubasa. Tsubasa reunites with Team Gan Gan Galaxy in Episode 78. He staggers towards them and collapes as the team was headed to the stadium for their next match. In episode 79, Tsubasa remembers Ryuuga's advice on how to defeat the darkness within him. Tsubasa joins the Tag Team battle with Yu against Sophie and Wells. However, his dark side takes over again. It taunts him and forces him to remember a humilating defeat he suffered as a child and how his anger allowed him to become stronger. Yu tries to snap Tsubasa out of it. Eventually, Tsubasa is able to remember his past triumphants and have confidence in his own strength as a blader and overcomes the dark energy. Tsubasa has a pet eagle friend, whom is very loyal to him. It is revealed that Tsubasa met the eagle when he was a child and the eagle was just a baby that had fallen out of a nest. With no mother around, Tsubasa took the baby and cared for it. After the eagle learned to fly, Tsubasa learned that his Eagle could likely fly too. Tsubasa is put to the test again when he has to face Argo Gracy, the fierce Team Leader of Team Gracy in Episode 84. He is pushed and almost gives into his anger when the Team snaps him out of it. At battle's end, his bey is badly damaged. Later his bey and he (along with Yuu and Flame Libra) are serious injured by an unprovoked attack by Damain from Team Starbreaker in Episode 88. Metal Fight 4D Tsubasa still working for WBBA and is asked by Ryo to get some information on the Legend Bladers. He is set to reappear in [[4D013|'Showdown! The Tower of Babel']]. Battles Metal Fusion Total-60% Metal Masters Tsubasa and Yu also lost to Daiman Manga Beyblades Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Beast Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. *'Aquila Great Feather Reflection': (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is ,he first used this attack in chapter 11(manga) *'Annihilation Attack': A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in episode 38. Quotes *"''Let's go Eagle!" *To Yu "Are you sure about that? Eagle still hasn't pulled out its true claws, little boy." *To Doji in his mind "Trying to figure out my strengh huh? Good for you, I'll give you something to watch!" *To Doji "Aren't there any opponents better than them? The one that uses a so-called Dark Move technique, that Ryuga guy, he'd do." *To Yu "Unlike your talent, your mouth is big, little boy!" To Gingka while fishing in the stream "You have to be very observant. If you are, things become clearer....Don't rely only on your eyes. There's sound, the feeling of wind, scent -- use all of your senses. It's the same with Beyblade battles." To Gingka during their first Beyblade Tournament Battle "...Trouble for Eagle? No, no, no. It's a chance.... being in trouble is a chance to prove oneself." Trivia Tsubasa means "Wing" in Japanese. Coincedentally, Tsubasa's last name Otori means "Big bird" in Japanese: **The only simlaties Tsubasa has with Kai; they have both have the same english voice actor. Tsubasa's appearence can compare with Ryuga : **They both have silver hair. **They both have peach colored skin. **They both have golden brown eyes. His hair seem to grow in the second season. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters 290px-Tsubasa_Ootori.png Gan Gan Galaxy.png|Tsubasa as a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy 20.jpg|Tsubasa and Madoka Lrg-14952-36-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-18500-307-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-17230-181-1-.jpg|Tsubasa 1293403605 2107 full-1-.png|Dark Tsubasa and Light Tsubasa TV4.jpg Bey3.PNG|Shooting his beyblade. movie37.PNG|Tsubasa shooting Earth Eagle. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 14952-36.jpg 17391-20.jpg 22849-387.jpg 22883-353.jpg 22884-352.jpg 28332-151.jpg 2011-06-03_1724.png Beyblade0059.jpg Mf24 020.png Mf24 030.png Mf24 025.png Mf24 023.png Mf24 017.png Mf24 015.png Mf24 011.png Mf24 004.png Mf24 003.png Mf24 024.png Mf24 012.png Mf24 009.png Mf24 002.png Gan Gan Galaxy in Swimming Pool.png beyblade0049.jpg beyblade0050.jpg beyblade0054.jpg beyblade0055.jpg beyblade0057.jpg mfe79_001.png|Little Tsubasa in Dark Aquila mfe79_004.png mfe79_005.png mfe79_006.png mfe79_008.png mfe79_009.png mfe79_010.png 0AEABA8CB7C2EEFDA437A4_Large.jpg|Tsubasa vs Jack MF4D 115 048.png MF4D 115 003.png References Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula